


His Promise

by Moon_Singh03



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Singh03/pseuds/Moon_Singh03
Summary: Doofenshmirtz was telling Perry about his nightmares. Perry swore to never leave his side.





	His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that I couldn't finish this fic earlier I was really busy and I really wanted it to be for the 15th of october for the Perryshmirtz week. But I got this done. I was planning this for a while now. But at least I finished it. There are probably some typos but I was really tired while I was writing this so I hope that it turned out good. Enjoy!
> 
> (Btw this is my very first time posting on AO3 i'm so nervous halp)

It was just another normal day in Danville. It was a sunny day, It was perfect to do something. Especially for kids, since it was summer, and kids are expected to use their summer vacation on something fun. There were kids that always had plans on what to do for summer. Unlike other kids their age, thay knew exactly how to spend it. They also had a pet platypus that they really cared for, they always wondered where he goes every day while they are building things for fun. What they don't know, is that their pet platypus is actually a secret agent that is fighting against evil every day. His name was Perry the Platypus. No matter how many times he wanted to tell his boys how much he loves them, he just couldn't. His worst nightmare would be for him to leave them and never see them again. So he pretends to be a mindless animal for their safety. But the boys aren't the only ones that Perry cares about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Perry has been called to his lair by Major Monogram. That can only mean one thing. Dr. D. is up to something again… so he put on his fedora on and went into one of the secret tunnels and he got right in to his lair.

"Ah, Agent P it is good to see you again. As you can probably tell, Dr. Doofenshmirtz hasn't done anything suspicious for the past three days which is verry odd. We want you to go and investigate if something has happened to him. Call us if you find something out." With that, Perry saluted and quickly left his lair.

The Platypus had indeed wondered what has happened to his nemesis. He has always been up to something. But for some reason he hasn't done anything evil, whick surprised Perry. He hoped that nothing to serious happened. His train of thought soon stopped once he got to Heinz's penthouse.

He landed inside and noticed a lot of blueprints scattered around. And then he saw Heinz. He was looking through some of his blueprints. Then he noticed Perry looking at him. "Ahh, Perry the platypus you came, Which was really unexpected since I didn't even do anything evil. And you are probably wondering, why hasn't he done anything evil for the past three days?" Heinz looked at Perry sadness showing in his eyes. Perry just gave Heinz a confused look.  
"It's because I just didn't feel like it. It has been really hard to do anything lately. I think it's because of the nightmare that i've been having. And they were all about my horrible past, Perry the platypus. I've been trying to get rid of them but nothing worked!" Heinz sighed in frustration. It seemed like the nightmares were troubling him for a while now.

"Even Vanessa tried cheering me up. She spent the whole week with me trying to help me. She's the greatest daughter I could've asked for. I even made a lot of blueprints for my planned inators, but I just didn't feel inspired enought to make them! I'm sorry Perry the platypus for disappointing you, but I don't have anything for you to destroy. You can't thwart me today. You should leave and come back when all of this is sorted out, alright?"

(A sudden change point of view… that i'm too lazy to rewrite. I even wrote this at 11pm two days ago)

He looked at you and telling you to leave. But it looked like he wanted you to stay a little while longer. So you looked at him, thinking whether you should leave or stay. But the answer was clear. Of course you were going to stay. He's your nemesis! You can't just leave him sad and broken like that. So you went out to him and held his hand, looking right through his eyes. He looked at you in disbelief. "Perry the platypus what are you doing? Do you want to actually stay?" You nodded. "Really?! But why?" He just kept looking at you, still confused. You tried to tell him that you wanted him to tell you about his nightmares. You got up, and grabbed one of his blueprints and a pen and you wrote down "tell me about your nightmares" you gave it to him. He took the blueprint, and as he read his eyes widened. "You want me to tell you about the nightmares? really? Are you sure Perry the platypus?" You smiled and nodded. "Well alright if you insist…" he took a deep breath and began taking.

"They were mostly about my parents. Them abusing me and… never really caring about me. It was really difficult knowing that your own parents never cared about you. I just never understood why they never loved me… And why did they love Roger more? I always thought of going back and trying to fix my mistakes. Maybe to the day where I made my parents hate me. Would that be my actual date of birth? My mother never showed up on my date of birth. Was I never meant to be happy? The only ones that I have are you and Vanessa. And I'm so afarid to lose you both...

As he was talking he wasn't even looking at you. He didn't even dare to look you in the eyes. He was scared. You wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay. You were iust holding his hand as he was rambling on and on, and even if you couldn't do more, you were still going to be there for him. You had a small sad smile on your face.

"Don't look at me like that Perry the platypus. I don't want you to feel bad for me. I know that we are nemeses and all but I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you in any other way but in a physical."

He says that, but You know that he really doesn't mind someone caring about him or worrying about him. So you just shake your head showing that that isn't true. You wave your hand indicating for him to keep talking.

"Oh, you want me to keep talking? A-alright, I will. Well this is just a little embarrassing haha. But not all my nightmares were about my past."

Heinz was sweating a little and he looked nervous. You raised an eyebrow, thinking "what?" He began talking again.

"Sometimes they were about you, Perry the platypus."

Upon hearing that, your eyes widened in shock.   
"Why would he be having nightmares about me?" You thought. You weren't holding his hand anymore after hearing that. Heinz noticed that and he got even more nervous.

"Ughh! I knew I shouldn't have told you that! Everything else was fine to tell you even if I hesitated a little but I told you anyway. Now you think that i'm weird don't you?"

No no no no no! You shook your head repeatedly. You didn't mean it that way. You again held his hand but with a little bit more force and again told him to talk. You wanted him to tell you more.

"I... you sure you want me to tell you about those?" Heinz asked with hesitation. You nodded and chirred. You felt even more bad than before. You made him think that you hate him more than just a nemesis.

"Well about those... i am worried about you leaving me forever and never coming back. I am afraid of disappointing you. And that no one else would come here to thwart my evil schemes. I've gotten so used to our routine that I just never want it to end. And I loved every adventure that we ever had. I will never forget them. And to be honest, it is very lonely without you. And that is why I was having nightmares about you. There was this awful feeling inside me whenever I think about you leaving me forever.

You so badly wanted to tell him that you would never leave him. That you will always be there what ever he decides to do. Even if he gives up evil one day. You could never imagine your life without him. He is very important tou you. You wanted to tell him all of that with your own words. Without having to write it down. But you can't unfortunately speak, so you'll have to write it down to him again. You got up and wrote another thing on the blueprint.

"I won't ever leave you."

You gave it to him. He was reading it. It looked like his was re-reading it multiple times.

"You promise?"

You wrote one last thing on the blueprint.

"I promise"

He looked as he was about to cry. You hugged him. He hugged back and said his last words.

"Thank you Perry the platypus. Thank you."


End file.
